I know you want me Baby
by GreenSliver08
Summary: Draco and Hermione as NOT DEAD
1. SuperMan

Disclaimer: Hey guys well I don't own anything….yet (a/n jk plz. Don't sue.)

Hello all my faithful reader's! this is my new story, It's semi original.

****

Plot. Hermione wants to come back to school and impress her boyfriend Ron, she way over her head when Draco sees something he wants.

****

I know you want me, Baby!

the warm comforting sun blazed through the blinds. Splashing a beautiful girl with it's wave's. Draco stared at her smooth, milky, pale skin. Then to her Salter brown hair. And then her curvy from tangled in his green, silk sheet's. 

" Master Malfoy, um your father is coming today, and I doubt he would like to find…her in here." a rude house elf had suggested. 

"Get up. You have to get out. My Fathers coming." Draco whispered harshly into her ear.

Her eyelids fluttered open. Her sparkling green eyes looked in to his steel ones. 

"But Draco, I thought you liked me. And last night was wonderful. You, you…." Sofia's eyes watered, swelling up with tears. She looked down at the ground realizing that he had used her. Taking her virginity as a prize. Slowly tears dripped down to her check. 

" Come on girl I thought you understood the meaning of a one night stand. Gosh ok I'll call you LATER PLEASE just go. Im going to leave the room. And you will travel by floo." He instructed she kissed his cheek and stepped into the fire place. He walked out side and closed the door.

'Oh I still have it. I have once again proven that I can get any girl.' He thought smirking to him self. ' Damn it its September first. At least im head boy. '

****

The Grangers********

Hermione on the phone.

Ron: Come on Mione, don't you love me?

Herm: Of course Ron, you know I do!

R: Then why not'?

H: Im not ready! Ok just drop it.

R: God your so prude. Last month it only took Lavender two day.!

H: ….. Ron?… I can't believe you. We've been going out for 4moths.

R: Oh my god … Hermione im so sorry

H: God by Ron

Conversation over.

'I Can't believe him. He cheated on me! What im not pretty enough? Im not sexy enough.' she asked her self. She got of bed and walked to her mirror. She looked at her body. She had changed a lot. But not many guys knew because of those silly school uniform's that hide any sign of curves. Her body had totally filled out. Her hips had widened. Her breast where a C cup. This was her year. She would show that Ron Weasley that she was not prude.

At least im head girl and get to share a living quarter's with head boy an wont have to see Ron that much. 

She looked through her closet and put on a pale tight tank top and low rise hip hugger's. showing her pierced navel. She walked over to her bathroom and brushed her smooth honey brown locks. She applied black eyeliner, black massacre and shiny strawberry lip gloss. She looked at her self satisfied and went down to breakfast.

****

Platform 9 ¾ **********

"Mione', Wow you look great! How was you summer?" Harry asked 

" Oh it was great I missed you some much." She exclaimed

"Um Hermione….im really sorry." Ron said coming up from behind Harry'

"Im sue you are Ron." She replied looking to the ground

"I have to go Harry. Oh ya I got head girl so I have to share a compartment with the head boy." She checked her watch. She kissed Harry on the cheek and left. 

Hermione walked through the semi-crowded train hall's. She searched for the head compartment. When she found it she was greatly relived. She opened the door and looked around only to find a tall blond sitting with a smirk on his face.

" Hey Granger. Um can you stop staring at me. Your gaze is making me uncomfortable." He mocked covering up hiss body. He was only wearing a pair of kaki pants. Her jaw almost dropped. He had a completely flawless body. He had a perfect 6 pack. A great pale complexion.

But before she knew it his body was pushed against her

" You look really good this year Granger. Which makes me wonder why your still going out with Weasley. I mean come on he's such a ducesh bag. There's no way he can satisfy you like I can." Draco drawled lazily. He stared to kiss her neck. 

" Malfoy…..please ..mmm.. Let me go." She told him trying to hide her enjoyment.

"Now is that what you really want.?"

" Yes…..now please remove your self from me." She asked, but only semi meaning it. Just then Hermione saw Harry and Ron at the door.

" Harry where did you see her turn.?" Ron asked frustrated.

" Ok play along." She told him crushing her lips into his. He didn't protest. He just wrapped his arm's around her waist pulling her closer. She let out a low moan, completely forgetting about Ron.

" Oh my god Malfoy get off my girlfriend." Ron screamed pulling them apart.

" Im not your girlfriend Ron don't ever call me that before I cut of this little equipment you have." She replied sneaking her arm's around Draco's neck.

" And plus I don't want him off me. So can you give us a little privacy?" Hermione said pushing him out the door.

" Malfoy I need your help. Ok, I know im filthy or whatever but I need to have sex with you. Then I need you to help me dress like all the girls you date do." She said looking only at the ground. He smirked at her obvious never ness. 

" So basically you want to bone, and then let me dress you up like a horny school girl." He asked very interested

" Ya I want Ron to know that im not prude. I can get laid as much as the next girl. Im sexy and seductive. I am." She said trying to convince herself.

" Look there's one thing you need to know. All chicks can be sexy you just need to know how to work it. And judging by your personality the more outrageous stuff you do, the more you turn guys on. Tonight we are going to play truth or dare. And you will mack with a girl. Ok?" He instructed

"Eww that's so lezzy, im not a fruit cake." She wined

"Oh my god. Just do it, it turns guys on." He drawled 

"Ok but it better work."

****

Head Common room******* 

Guest list.

1. Lavender

2. Ginny

3. Millicent

4.Hemione

5.Ron

6.Harry

7.Neville 

8.Draco

" Ok Granger, truth or dare?" Draco asked

"DARE." She replied

"Ok I dare you to make out with Brown." A wicked smiling came across his face (a/n Lavender Brown)

"Ok." She replied Lavender was sitting right next to her. Hermione grabbed Lavenders neck a pulled her into passionate kiss. Since Draco was right there he wisped into her ear to spice it up a little. Hermione pushed Lavender down and put her hands on her hip's. All the guys in the room had boners. After a minute or so the kiss ended. 

" Well that was fun." Hermione said. 

" Hmm… anyway there's this game that I played over the summer it's called the in the dark. And what happens it you turn off the light and you pick a partner and the group that gets the furthest ..sexually gets to spend the night together. Ok? Partner up." Ginny told them

Draco walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist the walked over to the couch. When they sat down. He pushed her down on the couch and kissed her neck. She moan letting him feel her up. He took of her shirt. To revile her large breast. He licked the swell of her breast making her moan. Then the light flicked on. The players looked around the room and the winner was……..

** Lol ok review plz…..Car…..Game on. heheh**


	2. I know You want me BABY!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything….and even if you sue me all you'll be getting is Cd's and pictures of Tom Felton.

****

A/N: Hello people, glad you like me new story! Any who I will post new chapter's every other day.

Ok no one even reads this…screw it.

**I Know you want me Baby.**

Ginny looked around the room trying to find the winner's. It was her own brother, Ron, and Lavender Brown.

Hermione looked down at the ground tying hard not to cry.

About forty-five minutes later the games had died down. Hermione was in the shower think of ways to get Ron back. 

'I can't believe he would do that to me. What an ass hole. Im make him see what he's missing.' She told her self.

****

Great Hall********

"Hello, and good morning. Today's announcements will be short. There will be an up coming, informal dance. Kind of like a muggle dance. It is this Friday. And since is already Wednesday classes have been cancelled today. Instead there will be it trip to Hogsmead in one hour." Dumbledoor told them. 

The hall rang with happiness.

****

Hogsmead*******

"Look Hermione, it's not my fault that you are to scared to satisfy Ron. He came to me. It means nothing so just chill it's just sex." Lavender tried to calm Hermione down.

" Your such a fuckin' slut. You don't just sleep with other girl boyfriends. Oh but you will be sorry. Not that I care or anything but don't tell Harry that you cheated on him ok? It would break his heart." She replied. Hermione then turned and walked down the street's of Hogsmead. She need to find some lingerie. 

**Later that night**********

Hermione was sitting on the couch reading her favourite book _Hogwarts A: History_. She noticed that Malfoy was in front of her.

" So Granger, when shall we start this little….game? Malfoy asked

" I don't know if the whole sex thing is such a good idea but everything else will come into play at the dance. Um…" she started to stutter when he sat down very close to her to her lazily draping his arm around her shoulder.

"Ya and if…you don't mind you will be my date. Ya I have to go now." She stumbled throw she place her book on the sparkled glass coffee table. She slowly walked over to her room. Only to be slammed into the wall by Draco.

"Why so scared Granger?" He asked her snaking his arms around her curvy waist.

"I….m not! It's just your to close to me." She lied

" What Granger you don't like it when I touch you? He asked closing the gape between them. He sucked her on her smooth neck. She let out a low moan. He smirked it her neck. His hands worked there way up to her blouse. His hands caressed her smooth flat stomach. She gasped when she felt his erection against her stomach.

"See what you do to me Granger.?"

" This isn't right." She replied pushing him of your running it to her room.

****

Ok that's all for now read and Review please.


	3. The Dance

Disclaimer: I still don't own shit….damn poker game….

****

A/N: Hey guys! Im working on longer chapter's. I will post a new chapter's ever other day max. Anyway I really hope you guys like my story.

I know you want me Baby.

' Shit. What the fuck is her problem?' Draco asked him self as he looked around there common room. It 

was great. wall's where red with gold swirls. The fire place was blazing. He walked back into his room 

and sat on his bed and changed into some silk green boxers. He crawled in to his bed.

' I'll help her with her little problem. But I will get mine.' he though turning his lamp of.

****

Night of the dance

The hot steamy water cascaded down her smooth body. She ran her hands over her body allowing her mind to drift…. She thought about Draco's tongue running her breast. Felling her body and touching her. Before she lost control she had to turn of the water.

She dried of her body. And tied the towel around her. Then the door opened. 

"Hello Granger." Draco exclaimed

" What the fuck do you want Malfoy?" She asked not really caring

" Oh just a blow job and a side of cunt." He rippled smirking. He was wearing a tight black shirt and kaki pants. 

" Oh you repulse me." She told him as she did her make up. He only snorted and left. Trying to forget about him. She put on low rise jeans and a white tank top. 

" Are you ready yet?" Malfoy asked just then she popped out took his hand and they left.

****

The Dance

Muggle music was blasting from the great hall when Draco and Hermione walked in.

" Hey Mione' it's so good to see you." Harry told her embracing her in a hug.

"You to Harry." she replied as she walked away.

" Look Granger, try to act a little sexier. OK? He told her. They both looked around for a moment. The whole room was decorated with red and silver. Every was dancing together. Not just normal dancing, but freaking. 

" Ok this is our perfect opportunity." Draco whispered in her ear as his favourite song came on.

I think I love you too...  
I'm here to save you girl,  
Come be in shad's world,  
I wanna grow together,  
Let's let our love unfurl.  
You know you want me baby,  
You know I want you too,  
They call me Superman,  
I'm here to rescue you,  
I wanna save you girl,  
come be in Shady's world...

They walked out to the dance floor. Hermione was grinding herself into him. His arms were around her waist. It appeared as if the were connected. People did notice…not much cared except Ron. When Draco saw Ron watching he started to suck on her neck. 

He was driving Hermione crazy. The way he slowly flicked his tongue over her smooth neck. That just made her already want her more. She wrapped her left leg around his waist. Grinding hard into him. She felt his had package oh so close to her sensitive parts.

They call me Superman,  
Leap tall hoes in a single bound,  
I'm single now,  
Got no ring on this finger now,  
I'll never let another chick bring me down,  
In a relationship, save it bitch, babysit? you make me sick,  
Superman aint savin shit, girl you can jump on shady's dick,  
Straight from the hip, cut to the chase,  
I'll tell a mo'fuckin slut to her face,  
Play no games, say no names, ever since I broke up with what's her face,  
I'm a different man, kiss my ass, kiss my lips, bitch why ask?  
Kiss my dick, hit my cash, i'd rather have you whip my ass,  
Don't put out? i'll put you out,  
Won't get out? i'll push you out,  
Puss blew out, copin shit,  
Wouldn't piss on fire to put you out,  
Am I too nice? buy you ice,  
Bitch if you died, wouldn't buy you life,  
What you tryin to be, my new wife?  
What you Mariah? fly through twice,  
But I do know one thing though,  
Bitches they come, they go,  
Saturday through sunday monday,  
Monday through sunday yo,  
Maybe i'll love you one day,  
Maybe we'll someday grow,  
Till then just sit your drunk ass on that fuckin runway hoe... 

He final stopped sucking on her neck and kissed her choller bone. She let out a moan that only he could. Ron was watching them so closely. Hermione hand was on his cheek. Their body's were raging with lust and passion. They walked over to a secluded corner and continued to dance.

He took her hand in his and slowly sucked her finger. She trailed the wet finger down his hard body to his belt buckle. She undid the belt and worked her hands down. She slowly caressed his all readdy hard penis. Then she straddled him while he was standing up. She rocked her body back and forth. She was moaning into his ear. She wanted him so bad it hurt.


	4. I want You too

Disclaimer: Don't own any thing of Harry Potter J.K Rowling dose.

****

I know you want me

His body was exploding. He put her back on the ground grabbed her hands. They fled to Hermione's room's. She had never ran so fast in her life. Draco never wanted sex so bad.

With In five minute's they reached her room. She got on top of her bed, and removed all her clothes. All she was wearing was a pale pink lacy bra and thong.

Draco claimed onto her body. He kissed her hungrily. His forehead was resting on her. They where breathing in each others air. He gracefully pulled of her panties tossing them aside. He nuzzled her neck while he removed her bra. He was like all over her neck. 

"Malfoy, I want you so fucking bad." She whispered in his ear. His breath quieted. She ran her hands down his hard six pack. She fondled the band around his boxer. She slipped her hand's down his boxer's and was rubbing his shaft. He moaned and kissed her neck. 

' I can't believe this. Granger is giving me the best hand job of my life.' Draco thought to himself. He started kissing her lip's passionately. He was moaning and grunting like crazy until he came. 

"Hermione! Are you in here? We need to talk about Ron!" Harry screamed banging in the door.

" Oh my God. Go to the bath room. NOW." Hermione told Draco.

She calmly walked over to the door. She didn't even bother to put on her clothes. It would have taken her to long. She opened the door.

" Yes Harry?" She asked oh so innocent

" Um you look hot….I mean you really hurt Ron out there." Harry told her

" So is that my problem. Like He didn't hurt me. He cheated on me because I wouldn't fuck him. Now if you will excuse me I have things…..I need to do." She said in her most polite voice then she slammed her door im his face. She walked into the bathroom looking for Draco.

" Malfoy im going to bed."

****

Next Monday

Hermione spent the whole weekend secluded in her room not talking to anyone. She only went down for meal's. She woke up to the shitty sun shinning in her face. She starched out a little and closed the blind's. She got up and remembered what she was thinking about all weekend. Her plain to make every seventh year guy want her. She got up from her bed and took a hot shower. When she applied her she made sure she put on heavy eyeliner making her eyes look big.

When she put on her uniform she unbuttoned a few extra button's the showed her cleavage. And her tie was very lose. She tousled her hair and sprayed it with hair spray. Over all she looked like she just had sex. Just like she wanted. After putting on some lip gloss, she headed down stairs.

****

Great Hall

Hermione opened the larger red wood door's and stepped in. At first, no one noticed her. Until she walked over to Draco. She bent down and slowly like his ear. He only smirked at the sight of every one watching them. She teasingly bit down on his ear an let out a low moan for him alone to hear. When she was done she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down in between Harry and Ron. 

The hall broke out in to whispers about half of them didn't care.

" Oh my god Mione' what's with you?" Lavender, who was sitting across from her asked.

" Ya, what is with you nibbling on Malfoy. I Just don't get it he's such a prick and now you practically groping him in front of poor Ron." He practically screamed. 

Hermione looked over at Ron , who was to busy staring at her breast to even notice she was looking right at him. 

Hermione took advantage of this. She placed her hand on Ron's inner thigh causing him to look up.

"Look Ron, im really sorry about us not working out. But I took what you said to heart and im trying…..new thing's. Experimenting with new…exciting thing's. So in a way thank you." She whispered into his ear pressing her boob's into his cheat. 

**Potions**

It was about an hour into there 2 hour class. Hermione was contemplating what would she do for another hour. She crossed her leg's and thought. She was sitting next to Draco maybe she could make him pop one for fun. She dug into her nap sake **( a/n or whatever witches carry.)** and pulled out a loli pop. 

She slowly licked the tip which got Draco's attention right away. She sucked hard. Which was very visible to Draco. This went on for like two minutes. Making Draco a very horny Guy. Good thing they sat in the back. He put his hand on her thigh working his way up to her panties. When he reached them he rubbed her over them. She moaned softly. Then he inserted two fingers into her. She covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream his name. She was so new to this.

He pumped in and out of hard and then slow and then hard. She was moaning like crazy until she came on his fingers. She pulled his hand to her lips and sucked her juices of his finger's. He felt like he was about to explode. 

" Yummy." She told him licking her lip's. And then the bell rang.


	5. Silk and Lacy

Disclaimer: I still own.. SHIT.

A/n: Oh I love DRACO. Any way. Every seems to like my story so ya. Im working on spelling. ROCK ON. LOND LIVE VOLDAMORT. Hhhhmmm I really like Slytherin because it has my name in it. 

****

I know you want me, Baby.

Hermione quickly picked up her bag and slowly walked out of the room slightly swaying her hip's. As soon as she was out of the class room, she ran to her room.

' Oh my God Hermione. Things are getting a little crazy. Come on, now you let Malfoy finger you in class!' The smart, boring side of Hermione thought.

'Im almost 18! I need to live a little. so butt out self.' her inner thoughts replied. 

Hermione didn't bother going to dinner. She was to busy getting ready for Draco's arrival. She jumped off her king size bed and walked over to her oak wardroom. She opened the great oak door's and scanned throw her muggle clothes. She was looking for a very expensive matching bra and thong set that she bought over the summer. It was entirely made of Japanese silk worm silk. And lace. 

At last she found it. It was never worn. The fabric was so delicate and light. Hermione check her watch she only had thirty minutes till he came back. She ran to the bathroom and turned on the facets and took a shower . After she was done she put on her lingerie. She put on some soft smelling body splash and light make up. She looked up at silver and gold clock that hung on the wall 5 minutes. She brushed her silky lock's and headed to Draco's room .

She crawled onto his large, possible larger then her own, bed. And waited. Hermione only had to wait for three minutes when her man came in. He looked at her and smirked. His eyes raked over her body, feeling his pants tighten. He saluted over to her. Draco claimed onto her body. He kissed her hungrily. He gracefully pulled of her panties tossing them aside. He nuzzled her neck while he removed her bra. He was licked all over her neck. His skilful hands. Caressed the side of there right breast. She moaned and arched her back into him. She took off his shirt and sucked on his shoulder. Making him groan.

"Malfoy, I want you so fucking bad." She whispered in his ear He took of his boxer's and lowered him self onto her. And gentle inserted him self. She winced in pain but when it past they found a rhythm together.

" Oh….Draco right..uuuhh…there." She moaned. Then she wrapped her legs around is waist. He moaned and grunted. He loved her body on him. He drove deeply into her. Fast, and hard. "Mmmmmm." She moaned.

Her body felt a wash of pleaser over her body. As she reached her an amazing, life altering orgasm. He was so close to his. She never wanted it to stop. Then she felt him explode inside of her. They were both gasping for air. He rested his head on the swell of her breast. Soon she feel asleep and then he did to. But not before he gave her body one last glance.

**Heheh was it good?. Uummm review. **

****


	6. Death

Disclaimer: Hello. I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowlings dose. And if you sue me all you'll be gaining is pictures of TOM FELTON and EMINEM CD's.

**A/N: **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the lemony scene! I had a little trouble writing it but whatever. 

****

Me and my beta keep getting cut of so I need an extra one e-mail me if you interested.

****

I Know you want Me Baby

It was 3:00 in the morning. Hermione stared up at the large-full moon that seemed closer then usual. She sighed happily when she felt Draco put him arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She drifted of to sleep satisfied.

Hermione woke up and looked at the clock it was 6:00. She smiled happily. She had an hour until break fast. She turned around and saw Draco still sleeping.

'I'll wake him up when im done with my shower.' She told herself. She slid out of his bed and walked to there bathroom. She showered quickly and put on her make-up and uniform. 

But today was special she grabbed her wand and shortened her skirt to mid-thigh. She smiled satisfied and walked to Draco's room. 

" Malfoy. Get up it's time for breakfast." Hermione said shacking him.

" Hey Granger. Back for more." He drawled sleepily, smirking. She crawled on him and kissed him deeply. Sliding her hot velvety tongue in his mouth. 

When her tongue slipped into his mouth it felt like hot chocolate. When Hermione broke the kiss she sat up and was straddling him. He but his hands on her hips.

" Ok, when we go down to breakfast I want you to bring my thong." She told him picking it up of the ground. " And say something that would imply that I slept with you last night." She continued grinding her hips into him.

He only nodded. She slid of him and walked to breakfast.

****

Great Hall

"Im telling you Ron, we're so going to bet Slytherin today." Harry told Ron Just then Hermione walked in swaying her hips slightly. She slid in between Harry and Ron.

"Good morning guys!" Hermione said buttering her toast

"Wow Mione' you look great!" Harry exclaimed

" Thank you Mr. Potter.' she replied. Just then Draco walked into the great hall. And sutured over to Hermione. 

" Granger, you left these it my room last night." Draco told her smirking as he saw the looks on Harry and Ron's faces.

"Oh next time I'll remember my things in the morning. But you can keep those" she replied winking at him. 

He neatly put them in his pocket and walked away.

"Um Hermione thanks for being such a back stabbing whore." Ron told her stamping out. Harry cased him out of the hall.

' Sometimes I swear there gay.' Hermione thought finishing her meal.

****

Quidditch Pitch 

" And The winner is ….Slytherin" Lee Jordan screamed into the microphone,

Hermione smirked and cheered as Draco caught the golden snitch. She raced down to the pitch. When she got down there she hugged Draco and he kissed her passionate. They broke the kiss and walked to the common room. 

"Look Granger I like you lot and I want to be your Boy friend." Draco told her

" Really well I want you to." She replied then they hugged each other. Little did they know someone was watching. Luscious Malfoy pointed his wand towards them and muttered a spell. 

" Avada Kendava"

**THE End. Ok I have no idea hoe to spell that curse but whatever. And yes Draco and Hermione die. Read and Review.**


	7. Ron

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter

**I know you want me Baby**

Harry Potter had just muttered the unforgivable curse on Luscious Malfoy. Hermione and Draco turned around to where the noise had come from.

Draco's face became a deathly pale. He was dead….The man who had tortured him all his life beat him. Made him feel like shit. Then Hermione and Draco looked up to find Harry.

Hermione raced over to a crying Harry and hugged him. She stared crying hysterically. Draco on the other hand was thrilled. The boy-that-wouldn't-get-a-clue-and-die, would be sent to Azkaban.

"Harry I… love…. you so… much." Hermione told him as silent tears flowed done her face.

"Hermione you deserver better then Malfoy. Ok." Harry told her kissing her forehead. Just then Professor Dumbledoor came into the common room to escort Harry out.

**One Month Later**

After Harry left. Hermione and Draco never went out. But Draco was still trying to have sex with Hermione

"Malfoy im going to take a walk. I'll be back in 10 minutes." She told him

"Whatever." He replied 

Hermione stepped out of the common room and was walking along this dim corridor's. She had been walking for about five minutes and decided to turn around. That is until she felt a pair of rouge hands grab her wrist's. It was Ron. He slammed her back against the wall.

" Hello my _(hiccup) _pet. How's about we have a little _(hiccup) fun?" _He asked her

"No Ron. No stop." She answered trying to push him off her. In was no use. With one swift movement he had her pj pants off. He pressed his hard ness near her entrance. She struggled to push him of.

"Ron no stop please." She started to cry when he roughly grabbed her breast's. He crashed his lips against her. She tasted alcohol on his breath. He Then pulled off her panties. That's when she started to scream. She kicked and hit him. But it was now use. Then some one came from Ron and hit him on the head. It was Draco. 

" You little shit. Stay the fuck away from her you ass hole." Draco told him as he kicked him and spat on him. Hermione was on the floor putting her clothes back on. When she was done. She ran over to Draco and kissed.

" Draco I've been thinking about you and I and I. Think…I…love you." She told him looking at the ground.

" Hermione I know I love you." He whispered into her ear. He then bent down on the ground and slipped a beautiful and larger dimond ring onto her finger.

" Hermione Ann Granger, will you marry me?" He asked her.

" Oh my god of course." She replied kissing him tears slid down her check.

****

There will be a sequel if you guys want.


End file.
